Songbird
by Scarletborn
Summary: She asked for his protection. He gave it to her. But with Klaus Mikaelson everything came with a price and into his web Caroline Forbes went. However that was only the beginning. Mafia!Klaroline. AU/AH.
1. Loup Noir

**Songbird**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Summary:<strong>_ She asked for his protection. He gave it to her. But with Klaus Mikaelson everything came with a price and into his web Caroline Forbes went. However that was only the beginning. Mafia!Klaroline AU/AH. (Short Story)

**Warnings:** Crime, violence, abuse, mentions of domestic abuse. Mature themes.

**Added Information:** In this story Caroline is 24 years old and Klaus is around 32.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Prologue~<strong>_

_..._

"_That's where you are wrong sweetheart. You have more than nothing. You have everything."_

"_You have yourself."_

_..._

_**Mystic Falls**_

_**March 2010**_

_The hard leather edge of his boot was connecting repeatedly with the soft skin of her stomach. With force. _

_He kept kicking her and all she could do was crawl to the floor. She didn't have any more strength, she could not fight back any longer. Her screams had ebbed away. She didn't believe anyone could have screamed as loud as she had. But this time she didn't stood there taking the punches without fighting back. _

_This time her voice had risen. The fearful whispers broke into a cry and she screamed and yelled and she wouldn't stop until her throat closed. Until no voice would come out. Until his hand wrapped around her neck and suffocated the life out of her before he threw her on the floor and started kicking her without mercy. _

_She was chocking on her own blood, her vision blurry as her eyes were swollen shut, all bruised blue and red._

_The world was fading away. She didn't know if this would be the end. She realized at that moment that she wanted to live. She didn't want to die._

_It was just moments before she passed away from the pain and the blood loss that she heard the sound that brought her hope._

_Someone was banging on the door. But it was more than that._

_Along with the sound of her bones cracking the sounds of sirens coming closer reached her ears._

_Maybe she was hallucinating, maybe she was not._

_When she closed her eyes she didn't know if she was ever going to come back._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter I: Loup Noir<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>...<em>

_**Chicago. Today.**_

_Strange, I've seen that face before, seen him hanging 'round my door.  
>Like a hawk stealing for the prey, like the night waiting for the day.<em>

Smoke, shadows and the booze flowed.

Bright light illuminating only her body while candles casted their soft glow on every table underneath the stage. Her voice a melody that filled the air. Behind her the orchestra played the music tune that accompanied the lyrics that were escaping her red lips.

She was leaning against the piano, her eyes closed, her breath coming out in waves as she sang. Her voice deep and low. Words escaping her mouth dressed as a melody. Pure magic masqueraded as a song surrounding everyone near her.

Every romantic soul was enchanted by her voice. Daydreamers and bohemian souls gathered by the dozens in order to hear her sing.

And so they did. And just like every other night for the past year, inside the wolf's lair she was singing. However she was not dedicating her songs to the audience underneath the elevated stage.

She was singing for _him_. For the man watching her like a hawk, monitoring her every move, claiming her with his gaze.

As she was signing memories were crossing her mind like flashes of darkness and light.

The cheerful young girl from the small town of Mystic Falls she once had been would not recognize the woman that was now performing on Loup Noir's stage.

One thing was certain. Her life had changed. So many times and in so many ways.

_**Detroit.**_

_**September 2013.**_

_The clock pointers of the old clock were set in the small hours after midnight. The drumming echo at each slow turn of the seconds hand was the only sound resonating in her small apartment. _

_She closed the door behind her gently, her hands shaking. The living room had surrendered to the darkness of the night. She didn't bother turning the lights on._

_Her heart was pounding wildly inside her chest. _

…

"_You will never have me," she had said to him just moments earlier and as always he had smiled tenderly at her._

"_We will see about that love," he had replied and had leaned over to kiss her cheek. _

_Or so she had thought._

_He hadn't kissed her cheek this time. He had kissed the edge of her lips. And had made her knees go all weak. _

_He had lowered his head then, his warm breath caressing her neck._

"_Goodnight…Caroline," he had whispered her name like a spell of seduction in his farewell for the night leaving her breathless and mesmerized. He waited until she would get in her house. His eyes never leaving her._

…

_She breathed in and out and without any second thoughts she closed her eyes and unwillingly smiled as she leaned over the closed door and touched with her fingertips the heated side of her neck. The same part where Klaus's lips had whispered her name after his goodnight._

_He, as always, had been a perfect gentleman and even though she had refused at first -as always- he eventually escorted her back to her house. As always. _

_He had been doing that every night after she would finish her singing performance in Rebekah's piano bar. Every night ever since he had first seen her singing in his sister's bar._

_Originally she had accused him of stalking her but he had playfully claimed that it wasn't stalking since he was obviously not hiding and not lurking around. _

_Besides as he always pointed out he wasn't hiding his intentions. He wanted her. He would not force her but he would wait until she would eventually become his. _

_She had refused him a thousand times. He always persisted. She had even asked Rebekah to keep Klaus away from her but her employer had laughed and told her that if her brother wanted something he would always get it. Clearly hinting that he would also get her in the end and implying that it would not be a smart idea to try to avoid him or run away from him. He would always find her._

_That admittedly had troubled her. _

_More so when she found out who Klaus really was. And what had scared her more was that when he was around her she wasn't afraid of him. Somehow he made her feel at ease. His presence felt electrifying and yet also soothing. It was insane but it was happening. Even with her past it was still happening. A weird disconnect between her logic and her sentiment. One that only Klaus could provoke in her._

_Eventually Klaus had tired her down and she had accepted him accompanying her back to her house without protesting that much. _

_Nowadays he would drive her back to her home and the silence between them would be either comfortable or vibrating with all the things they seemed to want to say but they would never actually say out loud._

_And she always pretended that she was not noticing the two cars that always followed Klaus's car from a close distance. In the same way he always had scary looking men surrounding him in Rebekah's bar._

_She had also realized that Klaus knew where she lived without her ever telling him. He had been sending her flowers in her home and he knew exactly what roads to take when he was driving her home at nights. _

_And that had originally startled her. Even though it shouldn't have been such a surprise that he had been able to find out her address. She should have expected that much. _

_What actually frightened her was that it seemed as if Klaus was creating a web all around her and expected from her to willingly trap herself inside it. And like a moth she was indeed drawn to the flame._

_However she had never invited him into her house and he had never asked her to. He always waited for her to get into her house and lock the door behind her before he would leave._

_At the first nights he was kissing the outside of her palm while telling her goodnight, which she had thought it was kind of cute but told him that it was ridiculous. After that he would kiss her cheek instead. _

_She had refrained commenting on his kisses on her cheek because she didn't want any bolder progress. Or maybe what actually scared her and left her speechless was how sometimes she wanted his lips to claim her mouth instead of touching her cheek._

_After that his lips would linger longer and longer on her skin and yet she would still say nothing but she would not turn her head away either._

_Their eyes always meeting then. His holding a promise, hers always guarded and…tempted._

_He was always gentle with her. Witty and charming. Seemingly harmless. But she could tell that underneath it all the fire he carried inside him was explosive and scorching hot; it would burn her and would leave nothing but cinders and ashes._

_She shook her head. No. She couldn't fall for him. Not for him. Maybe it was too late for that but she would have to put a stop to this. Before it would be too late._

_She had already paid the price of a destructive relationship. She couldn't go through that again._

_Something told her that Klaus would never hurt her. Not physically. But he was dangerous. Everyone feared him and with good reason. She wasn't blind or stupid. She knew perfectly well who he was and he knew that she knew. And if she was smart she should fear him too._

_She unstrapped her heels and threw them off her feet. Her bare skin touched the carpet and she sighed._

_She would make clear to Rebekah, again, that she was off limits. This time she would not leave any doubts about it. Her brother should stay away and if he didn't she would leave. She should make this clear to Klaus too. _

_Besides it wouldn't be the first time. She was tired of running but if she had to she would run away again, and this time faster than ever before._

_A small voice inside her mind told her that maybe it was too late. Maybe this time she wouldn't be able to disappear. Not from a man like Klaus._

_She huffed and went to the kitchen and opened the fridge. She took out her rocky road chocolate ice cream and tried to find a spoon._

_She sat on the kitchen bar and paid no attention at how her short tight dress rose up over her thighs. _

_She moaned when she had her first ice cream bite. Comfort food always tasted good and since she wouldn't experience any night of passion any time soon -or ever again for that matter- this was the next best thing._

_However it wasn't enough. It wasn't distracting her mind from its thoughts. Thoughts of a seductive English accent and of a dimpled dangerous smile. _

_She shook her head again and her phone rang. She blinked surprised. It was really late, past midnight._

_She answered the phone and when she heard the voice from the other side of the line she froze. _

"_Caroline," a familiar voice from her past asked._

_She gulped and squeezed the handset in her hand._

"_Yes?" she whispered terrified._

"_It's me Caroline. Matt."_

_She blanched, unable to even move. Matt was the only one that had her number and she had told him to never call her._

_Never call her unless…_

"_Is everything all right?" she asked him, her fear rising._

"_He escaped."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chicago.<strong>_

_**Today.**_

He was sitting on the far edge of the club, amongst the shadows. She could sense his presence without even looking at him and she could recognize him among all others.

He always seemed to emanating a certain vibe that signaled danger. He was ruthless, a savage. Known for his cruelty, for being more of a beast than a man.

His blue eyes were now cutting through the darkness like daggers, aiming straight at her figure. His gaze never leaving her. He was nonchalantly drinking his scotch enjoying her performance as he did every night. He was not paying attention to the men that sat next to him. His eyes were fixated on her.

No one else dared to look at her in the same way or even in any other way. Everyone else would send her fearful glances of respect except him. His gaze was marking her as his possession.

_**Detroit.**_

_**September 2013.**_

_They had said goodnight just one hour ago. And just an hour ago she had told him that he could never have her. And yet here she was now, in the office of his house, across his desk, surrounded by his bodyguards begging for his help._

_In her panic he was the first one that she could think of. He was the only one that could help her. Protect her._

_The police and the system had not been able to help her four years ago and obviously were also unable to keep her safe now. So she had to find a more effective way to protect herself. She was not safe. Not anymore. _

_She had thought of running away and hiding but she would not be able to run forever. Not from her ex._

_She had then done the unthinkable. She had called Klaus, her voice a terrified request for help and he had immediately sent one of his men to pick her up and bring her at his house._

_He had welcomed her for the first time to his house but she didn't seem to even notice the extravagant surroundings. Rebekah was there too but Klaus told her to leave them alone and she had immediately obliged. _

_Then he had offered her a glass of scotch which Caroline had immediately drained. That alone had turned his gaze darker as he was realizing more and more the state of panic she was in. The way she was trembling had also made his eyes express menace._

_He had taken out his jacket and wrapped it around her and guided her to his office._

_He was intently staring her now. He was sitting behind his desk, his expression pensive, his gaze calculating. _

_One of his men was standing beside him and one some steps behind her. She knew that two more were outside the door and many more inside and outside the palatial mansion. This place seemed like a fortress and this was exactly what she needed._

_Klaus's domain was not even in Detroit. As far as she knew he was actually living in Chicago. She didn't know why he had decided to stay to Detroit for so long but he seemed to be living under extreme security precautions. If this place here was so guarded it meant that no one could ever get near Klaus without his knowledge or permission. Not here, not anywhere._

"_Why are you here love?" he inquired with a gentle tone and she raised her eyes at him with fear._

"_I need your help," she pled with a trembling voice._

"_Do you now?" he probed with a smirk. _

_She lowered her gaze and bit her lip. She hated her weakness and her fear. She hated the fact that she had to turn to a man for help. Especially since that man was Klaus. And what she hated even more was the fact that she was giving to Klaus exactly what he wanted and that his satisfaction at this was multiplying by the minute. At first he had seemed concerned. Now he seemed pleased._

_However she had no other options left. He was her safety net._

_She almost burst out laughing. Klaus, the man everyone feared was where she felt safe._

"_Yes. You are the only one that can help me. Please Klaus! I am-" she stopped abruptly and her trembling fingers fidgeted with the hem of his jacket._

"_Yes" he pressed and she fisted her hands and looked at him with a sharp gaze again._

_She took a deep breath._

"_In danger," she said. Her voice not wavering._

_Klaus pressed his lips and for a moment she thought she saw anger blazing inside his gaze. So hot that it scared her. But then it was gone and he seemed indifferent again._

"_From you ex boyfriend I assume?" he murmured with an inquisitive tone._

_Her eyes widened._

"_How do you-"_

"_I know," he simply said and her heart started beating faster and faster._

_She stopped even breathing when his gaze travelled slowly over her form. He scanned her posture, her eyes, her fear. He was taking every detail in and in that moment she felt more danger and fear than ever before. She didn't know what he would do and that scared her. _

_But if she was so scared of him then it meant that he was after all her best chance to survive this. _

_Klaus got up and prowled around his desk until he went and stood in front of her. He leaned to the edge of the desk in front of her and she lifted her head in order to meet his gaze._

"_What I don't know is what it is that you want from me," he played with her, his voice turning slightly mocking._

_She hated the way he was setting his trap especially since she was the one that voluntarily went into his den. He knew exactly why she was there and he was purposely making it harder._

_However she could not look away from his dark blue eyes. The sick satisfaction he was deriving out of this was making her angry and stronger somehow._

"_Protection," she said with no hesitation._

_The edge of Klaus's lips curved into a smile. And she realized that this scared her more than anything else. His smile seemed more terrifying to her than his rage. And one night that a man had dared to offend her in Rebekah's bad she had seen his rage. And it was not something she wanted to ever see again. _

_Back then for the first time she had realized why everyone feared him so much. It was the first time she had felt fear in his presence too. But now his smile seemed even more threatening somehow._

"_And what do you have to give in return for my protection love?" he asked and Caroline pursed her lips together in defeat._

"_Nothing. I have nothing," she admitted and Klaus's smile grew bigger._

"_So you want me to protect you from your psycho ex but you have nothing to give me in return. Is that what you are saying?" he taunted her and her heart clenched. _

_She looked away from him immediately. Her eyes shining with tears she refused to allow to spill. _

"_I have nothing," she repeated again in defeat with a trembling voice._

_Klaus trapped her chin between his fingers and tilted her face up. Their gazes met._

"_That's where you are wrong sweetheart. You have more than nothing. You have everything," he told her with a soft voice that left her breathless._

_He swept the tear that fell from her eye with his thumb and she shuddered._

"_You have yourself," he said, his eyes glowing with expectation and he waited until she nodded._

_And just like that what she had told him earlier that night proved to be wrong. She had claimed that he would never have her._

_And now she was his._

_In order to escape the demon she had given herself to the devil._

* * *

><p>Klaus had taken her to Chicago shortly after that night, introducing her to everyone as his official mistress.<p>

A derogatory term that she didn't renounce. Klaus considered it to be an honor however. An honor he bestowed upon her and an honor she was forced, and had willingly accepted, to endure.

She was singing in his club at nights and she was living to his mansion. She had everything she could ever ask for and even more. She had her own personal assistants that cared for her every need. Even her own hair stylist to brush her hair every night.

As if she was a princess or the perfect doll that always had to look beautiful.

It seemed too much at times but Klaus knew no boundaries. He was constantly lavishing her with excessive gifts and was always attentive when it came to anything that concerned her.

But what was more important was that she had a whole security team that had only one assignment. To protect her even with their own lives. She had even her own bodyguards. Klaus's goons had become her shadow.

Stefan Salvatore was the head of the security team that was responsible for her safety. He was always friendly and kind with her and always present. Aside Klaus, Stefan was the only man that was allowed to be close to her and the only man she was constantly seeing every day. She had later learned that aside Klaus's brothers, Elijah and Kol, Stefan was the most trusted man Klaus had inside his inner circle.

She was always watched, always followed. Klaus had made sure that she would never be alone. His guards were always present. Always near her, always giving their report to Klaus. That should be suffocating her and at times it did but it also made her feel safe.

Klaus had demanded her loyalty and she gave it to him. Entirely. She had relinquished all control and he had honored his side of their deal. He had given her his protection as he took away her freedom. She belonged to him now.

Everyone in the club and in the city knew that she was not to be touched, not even looked upon. No one dared to even get anywhere near her. A man would have to be insane or suicidal in order to even think to approach without permission the beloved of the King.

So now she was up in the stage in order to sing for…_him._

Her golden locks perfectly curled. The white dress he had chosen for her tonight hugging her body tightly; the top of her breasts seductively exposed and pronounced. The skirt underneath the silken bodice flowing around her legs with a cut high up her right thigh revealing the smooth skin underneath.

She was balancing herself on the top of her strappy high heels and her palm was resting upon the black shiny surface of the piano. The diamonds of her bracelet sparkled underneath the light rays from the spotlight that was directed straight at her. Their reflection was matching the shine of the diamond necklace that was nestled between her breasts and of the slim diamonds earrings that hang from her ears.

A long time ago she would have never thought that this would be her life. Once upon a time she was dreaming of another life. She was the cheerleader that would graduate with honors. She would get a degree in journalism and she would find the man of her dreams. Maybe a white fence and children would follow. And she would be happy. She would be a soccer mom, a working woman and a wife; she would be safe and her entire life would be planned and would be a dream coming true.

But it was the nightmares that caught up with her when the dreams run to the opposite direction. She had lost that life a long time ago. Truth was that she had never lived it.

_Strange, he shadows me back home, footsteps echo on the stones,  
>Rainy nights, on Hausmann Boulevard, Parisian music, drifting from the bars.<em>

She didn't get her fence. She didn't get the happy family or the noble prince that would keep her safe and would love her with all his heart. But here she was. Still breathing. Still standing.

Still alive.

Working as a singer in Loup Noir. In the prestigious club that belonged to one of the most feared men of the city; if not the most feared of them all.

Niklaus Mikaelson. One of the greatest mafia leaders this city had ever seen.

His family was one of the oldest mob families that ruled Chicago ever since the age of prohibition. And he, the bastard child of the family, had claimed the throne.

Him. The third illegitimate son of the Mikaelson family. The one that killed both of his parents and claimed the crown for himself. The one that exiled the eldest Mikaelson heir from Chicago and kept the second older son as his trusted right hand. Him, Klaus Mikaelson.

Known to everyone as the Wolf. As the King.

Her boss, her protector. Her keeper.

Here she was two years after she had left Mystic Falls. Living inside the golden cage Klaus Mikaelson had designed for her protection.

This was her. The woman known as the mistress of the King.

Caroline Forbes.

And this was her story.

_Strange he's standing there alone, staring eyes chill me to the bone._

* * *

><p>Song: Grace Jones - Libertango (I've Seen That Face Before)<p>

* * *

><p><em>Continue or not?<em>


	2. In the land of Gods and Monsters

**Author's note: **I have no way to express my gratitude for the response this story got. Thank you for every comment and every follow.

* * *

><p><strong>Songbird<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Summary:<strong>_ She asked for his protection. He gave it to her. But with Klaus Mikaelson everything came with a price and into his web Caroline Forbes went. However that was only the beginning. Mafia!Klaroline AU/AH. (Short Story)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter II: In the land of Gods and Monsters<br>**

* * *

><p><em>...<em>

_**Detroit**_

_**November 2012**_

_Easy listening instrumental music was floating to the air. _

_The hands of the pianist were gliding over the piano keys. Sounds of relaxation along with the jazz melody the saxophonist was blowing to the air._

_Rebekah Mikaelson was standing to a shady corner talking to one of her clients when the doors opened and a man all dressed in black, along with a security team following him, entered her bar._

_She beamed once she saw him and run towards him, ignoring everyone else._

_The man with the dark blond hair and the stubble laughed as she jumped on him and he twirled her around while he chuckled. His men around him laughed also and when Rebekah stood on her own two feet she hugged him._

"_I missed you Nik!" she whispered and her brother smiled._

_Elijah had already informed her that Klaus would be coming to Detroit this month. They were having some issues with the authorities in Chicago and this was a perfect opportunity for Klaus to supervise business in Detroit while Elijah would be left behind to his politics and Kol to his bloodshed._

_Detroit was her territory; Although everyone knew that everything belonged to Klaus and just like Mikael before him he trusted no one. The new King had made changes but some things always remained the same. A different system but the same mistrust._

_Klaus had divided everything that belonged to Mikael to different factions. Every sector belonging to a Mikaelson brother and for the first time in ages to a Mikaelson sister also. However Klaus was controlling everything, and everyone, with an iron fist. He was the King and they were all under him. Devoted and obedient, otherwise dead._

_As long as they were loyal to him he would kill and die for them all. He would give them power, territories, control. In his name they could rule on their own and flourish on their own. They would have his support and he would even clean up after their mistakes. However Elijah, Kol and she knew that Klaus had his spies everywhere even in unexpected places. He knew everything at any given time. He didn't believe in trust and they all knew that if they dared to cross him he would not hesitate to destroy them._

_Even those that were not afraid of losing their own lives feared Klaus because they knew that he would destroy and even kill everyone they have ever met._

_Klaus could not understand that his siblings would never do that. They were in this together and they believed in him. He was a far better ruler than Mikael ever was. He took control and he rose to the occasion. He took great power and made it even greater. He was born for this and they were born to be by his side even if he would never trust them completely._

_In the same way she owned Detroit Klaus, with Elijah by his side, reigned over Chicago while Elijah was also handling New York. Kol had his domain in New York also, terrorizing Harlem, Brooklyn and the lower east side. From what she knew this year at Kol's birthday Klaus would give to Kol Los Angeles. A smaller faction that Kol would be able to control without Elijah's supervision. Klaus had done the same with her. Originally he had given to her Las Vegas to play but she was under his restrictions as Kol had been for years under Elijah's care._

_At first Kol wanted to be Klaus's protégé but Klaus refused because he didn't have the temper to deal with Kol that always seemed to take extreme pleasure at riling Klaus up. However Rebekah always had her fun by reminding to Kol that Klaus had chosen her over him something that always upset Kol much to her delight._

_Klaus's most trusted men, Stefan Salvatore and Marcel Gerard were controlling, under Klaus's wing, New Orleans and New England._

_It has been years but in her mind time seemed to have passed by so fast. It was just like yesterday when Mikael started losing his mind. Turning into an even more unstable form of his former abusive self. He was always volatile especially with Nik but towards the end he had lost his sanity completely thus endangering them all._

_And Klaus stepped up. He confronted Mikael, Esther, Finn and their allies. In a fight that turned bloody. Klaus won and liquor fueled days followed. And then more blood until it seemed as if Chicago was drowning in rain and rivers of it._

_Mikael's death had been a gruesome sight. A message to them all. Esther simply gained a bullet to her heart and then a heartfelt funeral in which Klaus attended with a smile._

_Klaus of course exiled Finn from their family's borders, however much to Klaus's dismay Finn had managed to create factions of his own in New Jersey and Philadelphia once he formed an alliance with his lover Sage and her family. He was a Mikaelson after all and after their parents' death by Klaus's hand he ran away. And Klaus let him, the first and the last time her brother had shown mercy to anyone was the night he averted his eyes and let Finn escape Chicago, bruised and battered and with several broken bones, but no fatal wounds. _

_They all knew that Finn would forever remain loyal to the diseased Esther Mikaelson and by their unwritten law he was the next in succession something that Klaus or even Elijah would never allow to happen. _

_Finn ran for his life that night and Elijah stepped down from the line of succession as he always supported Klaus. Better to be a general and an advisor behind the scenes than a dead King he would say. It was that time that Klaus killed everyone loyal to Mikael, dismantled the former council and stepped up as the new King. _

'_Long may he reign' was what the survivors would mutter bitterly under their breath. The King was dead, long live the King._

_Then change followed much to the dismay of many._

_One of the reasons Klaus had divided their empire was in order to create a new order different from Mikael's and to assure that no one outside their family would be able to rise against him. Many back then still planned to overthrown the Mikaelson bastard. Klaus needed to have trusted alliances and to expand his supervision while he was shuttering any reminder of Mikael's power. _

_It took time and effort. And most of all blood. A lot of blood._

_Now the structure of their family was different. Klaus had changed the ways of the Mikaelson family, something that hadn't happened for decades. With this system they would not have to be dependent on others. A Mikaelson would always be present and ready to summon loyalty and protection. If any of them was in danger individually and would be in need the rest of them would be able to provide safety, means, power. In their father's days everything belonged to one hand. Mikael's. Now however Klaus always had the absolute control but the power underneath him was divided._

_If she was to be honest with herself Klaus didn't plan on giving her Detroit. He always believed she was capable but not capable enough…Or so she had thought for some time. _

_Originally she believed that he had sent her to Detroit in order to isolate her. To put some distance between her and Stefan. _

_As he had said back then her love life was causing him a headache and he would rather not kill Stefan that was proving to be an asset._

_She had refused, screamed and cried but none the less Klaus forced her to leave Chicago. His men had taken her to Detroit and if she was to leave the city then Stefan's head would hang outside her bedroom's balcony in Chicago as Klaus had so sweetly warned. _

_According to Nik she was distracting Stefan and he had plans for him. Plans that the ripper of Chicago was ready to destroy just so he would be with her. Something that Stefan didn't do in the end._

_In the end Klaus won and she came to Detroit brokenhearted._

_However this was the best thing that could have happened to her. The first time that she was living alone without the suffocating attention of her family. _

_Las Vegas was a gift to her, but Detroit she earned._

_First time on her own, far away from the clutches of her brothers she blossomed into the woman she was always meant to be. A Mikaelson, in spirit and blood. _

_And she had even made Niklaus proud._

_She had multiplied their gains and she was supervising all aspects of their legal and illegal activities in Detroit. It took her some time before Nik and Elijah were convinced and it took some defiance from her part along with a lot of manipulation, threats, a few bullets, dismembered bodies and some severed gang heads she delivered to her brothers but she was now the Queen. And she was not going to step down from her throne. Her heart was mended and her power undisputed._

_Elijah had later revealed to her that Klaus hadn't sent her in Detroit in order to assure Stefan's development in their ranks. He had sent her there because her affair with Stefan was messing with the plans he had for her. Plans that ensured her position in power. She was meant to be a Queen and not just a princess in love and Klaus had made sure that she would get her throne and she would not throw it all away for an infatuation._

_And so she did._

_And now Klaus had came to her city. Sure she was spending some months to Chicago every year but having Klaus in Detroit meant the world for her. Showing to him her achievements and earning his approval was what she desired the most._

_Always and forever they had said when they were kids and the promise was still running deep into their veins._

"_You are looking great little sister," Klaus commented as he theatrically twirled her around. She smiled at him and took him to their private table. The one that was always empty, every night, waiting only for her Nik. _

_She ordered his favorite drink and she sat next to him, her gloved hand covering his own on top of the table. His men standing some feet behind them, along with her own bodyguards._

"_I've heard about your last involvement with the latest liquor shipment," Klaus commented and her eyes sparkled._

"_You did good Bekah," he praised and she smirked. Both of them knew that if she hadn't interfered the cops would have gotten the upper hand on them._

"_I only learned from the best," she complimented him intentionally boosting his ego and in return Klaus smirked at her. He knew she was buttering him up because she wanted him to give her permission to deal with the next gun shipment directly and not via Elijah's diplomatic means. The problem was that the next deal had common interests with New York and that was Elijah's turf._

_They kept talking for a while. Seemingly two people in a bar socializing like everyone else, drinking their drinks, smiling and laughing. _

_However they were also plotting schemes and murder as easy as others inside the bar where having a good time and were talking about their ordinary lives._

_Klaus had his hands rested on the back of the sofa, enjoying his cigarette. _

_Rebekah knew that her bar here was one of Nik's favorites. He always called it a Hybrid creature and he even created a club in Chicago decorated in a similar way that Loup Rouge here was. He had even named his club 'Loup Noir' as homage to this bar something that had sparked great pride to Rebekah. _

_This was one of her refuges after all. A place where more places coming together. Part performance space, part lounge living room; all decorated artistically. Never ending alcohol as the party would never stop. A place where people could listen, drink, dance, socialize. The perfect cover for working deals under the table._

_A personal haven with explosive chemistry, good taste, and prestige. Things Klaus always appreciated. _

_Rebekah and Klaus had been talking for some time when the lights dimmed and the music stopped playing._

_The only shadowy light now was coming from the candles in the table and everyone seemed to have stopped talking in anticipation of what was about to come next._

_Klaus narrowed his eyes and looked at Rebekah that smiled innocently and shrugged._

_Soon enough from the stage the sounds of heels clicking on the shiny slippery floor resonated all around._

_A woman dressed in a beautiful silk white gown walked to the tall stool behind the microphone. When she sat on it the spotlight illuminated her form and Klaus's breath hitched._

_The pianist started playing again, a different tune this time, and the girl waited with closed eyes as her palm wrapped around the microphone and adjusted it in front of her face._

_And then her eyes opened and it was as if her gaze was directed straight at Klaus._

_Green eyes setting his world in fire._

_Blond curly hair, a flamed halo, around her angelic face._

_The girl breathed in, the inhaling sound a soft echo travelling all around before her red lips opened and she sang. With the most mesmerizing voice he had ever heard. Klaus's body tensed as if her music had a life of its own and was wrapping itself all around him rendering him powerless._

…_In the land of Gods and Monsters, I was an Angel living in the garden of evil…_

_He could swear that the angel on the stage was a bloody siren._

"_Who is she sister?" he asked Rebekah while he was unable to take his eyes away from the beauty on the stage that seemed to be singing only for him._

"_The girl on the stage you mean" his sister playfully asked and he nodded as if he was in a trance._

"_My new singer Nik. Caroline," Rebekah said and narrowed her eyes at Klaus's reaction towards Caroline._

_Caroline kept signing, unaware of how Klaus seemed to be looking at her as if she was the only woman left in the world. His eyes sparkling with lust and interest. _

…_Screwed up, scared, doing anything that I needed, shining like a fiery beacon…_

"_Caroline," he repeated, the name rolling seductively on his lips as sweet wine would roll warm down his throat._

_Rebekah narrowed her eyes more at him but he didn't pay any attention. He was focused on the blond that sang on the stage._

_He brought the glass to his lips and slowly sipped his scotch. His eyes never leaving Caroline. _

_Then she noticed that for a split second Caroline's eyes focused on her brother. It seemed electrifying, a sensation that was bouncing from the stage back to her brother. Almost like gravity. _

_She had seen her brother showing interest to other women before. She had seen his desire for war, blood, sex. For power and control._

_And yet it was the first time she was seeing him looking at another person as he was watching her new signer right now._

_As if he was positively bewitched. _

_And he was._

* * *

><p><em>...<em>

_**Chicago. **_

_**Today.**_

_You got that medicine I need fame, Liquor, love give it to me slowly,  
>Put your hands on my waist, do it softly, ,me and God, we don't get along so now I sing.<em>

Caroline was holding the microphone and was singing for Klaus. She noticed how he smiled at her at the choice of her song and she smiled back seductively. Something that seemed to always please him.

Her fingers slowly travelled over the mike and she closed her eyes.

She could feel Klaus's eyes in return travelling on her form. White hot passion was what she was translating in his eyes.

She was also wearing white like the first night she had first met him. If it was up to Klaus she would be wearing only white or blue for the formal occasions or black and red when they were in private.

As the song was coming to its end she noticed that one of the patrons had drunk too much and was ogling her from his table making certain gestures towards her and "compliments" while he was laughing with his friends.

She shifted uncomfortably for a bit, lowering her gaze and then she froze on spot realizing her mistake.

It was as if Klaus could always read her mind and understand everything from her expressions and so when he noticed her momentary discomfort she knew that it wouldn't end well.

She then saw Klaus talking to Stefan in what it seemed hushed tones and she closed her eyes in defeat when Stefan nodded and gave instruction to his men gesturing towards the company of men that included the person that still had his eyes rudely on her.

Soon enough indeed she noticed that two of the guards that worked for Klaus approached the man.

She looked at Klaus somewhat pleadingly but the coldness in his eyes made her own posture return to indifference. She knew not to go against him in moments like this so she kept signing while Klaus's men forced the man out of the club.

She only hoped that the poor guy would get out of this with just a bloody nose or a few broken ribs and nothing more serious but with Klaus she could never be certain.

If Klaus wanted the man harmed he would be harmed. If he wanted him gone he would be gone. Even permanently, one way or another.

In the end she, along with everyone else, knew that Klaus was always getting what he wanted. Always.

_..._

_**Detroit**_

_**November 2012**_

_When you talk it's like a movie and you're making me crazy cause life imitates art  
>If I get a little prettier can I be your baby? You tell me, "life isn't that hard".<em>

_Klaus downed his drink with one gulp, his eyes set on the prize he had decided to take for the night._

"_Rebekah," he muttered with a hoarse voice and his sister looked at him with interest her eyes moving from Caroline back to him and vice versa. _

"_Bring her to me," he ordered with an unwavering tone that made even her feel uncomfortable._

_Truth is that she and Caroline were not that close but the girl was one of the best singers she had in quite a while and she seemed nice. She didn't deserve to become one of Klaus's conquests. She would either end with a broken heart or a ripped heart and she didn't deserve that._

_Rebekah tried to salvage the girl but she knew from the beginning that it would be futile._

"_You do realize that the girl is a singer and not one of Kol's working girls right?" Rebekah tried to joke and make it seem as if Caroline was not available or interested for this but she jumped startled when Klaus's hand gripped hers unexpectedly._

_You got that medicine I need, dope, shoot it up, straight to the heart please.  
>I don't really wanna know what's good for me, God's dead, I said 'baby that's alright with me.<br>_

_Caroline's voice echoed around them but her brother's reaction seemed to be silencing all sounds around them._

_Klaus eyes darkened and threw at his sister a deadly glance that turned her blood to ice. Rebekah's breath hitched and she gulped._

"_I won't ask again sister," Klaus warned her._

_Rebekah sighed and looked at Caroline that was singing across them almost with sorrow but when her brother wanted something then her brother would definitely get it. So Rebekah called for one of the waitresses ready to do what Klaus wanted. _

_Klaus let go of her hand and turned his attention back to Caroline._

_Rebekah could not do anything now. If Klaus wanted Caroline then she would give him Caroline._

_Once the brunette employee came Rebekah told her to fetch Caroline when she would end her singing performance. The waitress, nodded but as she was about to leave Rebekah added that she was not take no for an answer and to bring Caroline to their table the soonest possible._

…

_Caroline sat on her comfy chair in front of her mirror in her backstage dressing room. Her hands rubbed her neck and she looked at herself almost tiredly._

_She had been working at Loup Rouge for a few months only but she was doing well. She enjoyed working for Rebekah. The woman was a bitch but the conditions here were excellent and far better than any other she had encountered so far at the bars she had worked before. Plus she always loved singing and even though she had never expected that this would become her actual profession she was enjoying it immensely. The shallow part of her vanity loved being praised and even desired._

_She was thrilled to know that when she was up to the stage many would want her but none would be able to have her. Ever._

_But as always every time she would get a phone call from back home her day would be ruined. Her mood destroyed and she would be on edge. _

_She looked at her reflection and she felt such anger that she had to maintain herself from punching the mirror in rage. After every phone call she had to relive too many memories that were too painful for her to handle._

_Vicky Donovan, Matt's sister, had called her again on her cell phone today trying to convince her to come back home. Telling her that it was safe and that they she would help her adjust again. Vicky never cared that much for her so she guessed that Matt was behind all this._

_She sighed and unclasped her necklace and let it drop on the dresser in front of her vanity._

_She bit her lip and then without any second thought she turned off her cell phone. She removed the phone's lid and took out the SIM card. She looked at the can that was placed next to her dresser and she threw the card in there._

_She would never return to Mystic Falls. Never._

_She jumped startled when she heard someone knocking on her door._

"_Yes?"_

"_It's Jessica Caroline, may I come in?" one of the waitresses asked kindly and Caroline smiled. Everyone was so professional here. Rebekah had ensured that and from the looks of it no one dared to get on Rebekah Mikaelson's bad side._

"_Of course come in," Caroline called and soon enough the brunette came in with a smile._

"_Is something wrong? I was just about to change and leave," Caroline asked and the girl went near her._

"_Miss Mikaelson asked me if you could join her at her table," Jessica asked but in a tone that implied that it wasn't a request._

_Caroline narrowed her eyes. Rebekah had never asked anything like this before._

"_Is something wrong Jess?" Caroline asked worriedly and Jessica simply shrugged._

"_She said not to be late," the girl said almost fearfully and then left._

_Caroline's confusion and surprise got bigger but none the less she decided to go to Rebekah._

_She checked herself on the mirror, fixed her stray curls with her hands and straightened her dress. _

_Then she went back to the bar and one of the waiters pointed towards the private table where Rebekah was sitting along with another man. A beautiful man. Maybe the sexiest man she had ever seen before and was now looking at her with a wolfish stare._

_Caroline tentatively walked towards them and Rebekah got up in order to welcome her to their company._

_The man got up, eyeing her up and down predatorily and she felt chills running down her spine._

_His gaze was marked with appreciation and something dark she could not decipher. All she knew that that it was taking her breath away._

_She couldn't do anything else than watch him, almost scared of what he might do. _

_His eyes were glittering with possessiveness and it was as if he was memorizing the way she looked inside his mind._

_He was tall and seemed to have a well build lean body. Blue dark eyes and dark blond hair. He had a stubble and when he smiled at her a set of enticing dimples appeared on his face and unwillingly the toes of her feet curled as her whole body seemed to be wracked with goosebumps._

"_Caroline, let me introduce you my brother," Rebekah politely interrupted their staring contest and Klaus smiled at her without even looking at Rebekah._

"_You have a beautiful name sweetheart," the man said with a very seductive English accent similar to Rebekah's but far more tempting and Caroline blinked at the way he got closer to her. She barely noticed that Rebekah left leaving her alone with her brother._

_She took a deep breath and then she took a step back noticing the way he arched his brow at her reaction. She pressed her lips and stood her ground taking a step forward again and he smiled widely at that._

"_And your name is?" she asked him defiantly but inwardly guarded._

_The man's smile grew even bigger as if he was enjoying her spirit and the anger that flashed in her eyes._

"_Niklaus Mikaelson, but you can call me Klaus," he said and took her hand to his and pressed his lips on the top of her palm._

* * *

><p>...<p>

**Chicago. **

**Today.  
><strong>

Caroline approached Klaus's table and everyone that sat next to him stood up immediately and even slightly bowed at her presence. She rolled her eyes as usual and Klaus smirked.

"Come sit with me love," he softly told her and she obliged as his men took some steps back in order for her to pass.

Klaus dismissed everyone with a wave of his hand and they scattered around.

Caroline sat next to him and took his drink from his hand.

Klaus arched his brow as she drank from the same place his lips had touched the glass.

He wrapped his hand around her waist and pushed her on him. He always enjoyed showing to the world that he owned her body and soul.

His thumb caressed her collarbone and she closed her eyes as she leaned on him.

"I am tired, can we go home now?" she asked him with a low voice and Klaus buried his head on her neck slightly nibbling the soft flesh there.

Home. Somehow she actually did feel Klaus's place as her home.

"Please?" she asked again with a throaty moan and he bit her earlobe.

He titled his head up and noticed that she indeed looked tired. His finger outlined her lips and nodded.

"Your wish is my command love," he conceded and she rolled her eyes at him making him chuckle.

She tried to move away from him but his hand held her tightly to his side.

She looked at him and knew that they wouldn't go anywhere before she would kiss him.

Her hands cupped his face and her lips pressed on his. His hand spanned around the back of her neck and brought her face impossibly closer to his, his lips demanding, his kiss passionate.

She opened her lips slightly and his tongue invaded her mouth, dominating it, stealing her breath away.

She barely heard a man clearing his neck but Klaus didn't pay any attention. He would stop kissing her when he would want to stop kissing her.

When he removed his lips away from hers he inspected with pride and a smirk the way she was out of breath, her lips all soft and swollen.

Stefan was standing behind him now and he leaned downwards in order to be heard only by Klaus.

"The FBI is here," he told Klaus and Klaus's eyes darkened.

"_For Caroline_," Stefan said.

_No one's gonna take my soul away_

_'fuck yeah give it to me this is heaven, what I truly want'_  
><em>It's innocence lost…Innocence lost<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Song: Lana Del Rey - Gods and Monsters<strong>

* * *

><p><em>What do you think? <em>


End file.
